You Know
by michaela88
Summary: After waiting so long for 4x18 I was so disappointed! so I had to write something myself! it's just a one-shot.


**A.N**: I know , I know, I'm a bad bad person! I haven't updated my other story in ages! But this idea just came to me and I had to write it. And yes, this is a Dair story. Even though Dan really has just 3 or 4 lines here.

I'll update "With you I'm brighter" as soon as I can! I promise!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything. The song is by athlete.

* * *

><p><em>I'll be the sky that lights up with fireworks<em>

_Whenever November comes_

_And you could be the greatest thing that has happened to me_

_Though I don't know you now_

Blair hummed the melody absently with her stereo. She looked at her phone, resting on the table beside her. It would be so easy to just pick it up and call him. Ask him to go with her somewhere, maybe even have dinner together. It would be so easy, except – it's really not.

She picked up the phone and while she really didn't mean it, she somehow found herself browsing through her photos.

There were a few, well actually a whole lot of really embarrassing pictures of her and Serena, that if were ever found Blair would probably move to Europe. Some of her father, her mother and Cyrus, even the minions had some.

There were 6 pictures of Chuck. She stopped at those pictures and looked closely at each one. They were so.. designed. Chuck was never the spontaneous type, she practically begged him for these. Blair looked closely at his face. Love. She could see it. Right there, in his eyes. But now, she could also see the child in him. See how unready his is. She continued browsing and came across 4 photos of her and the prince. She smiled at the memory. They were all taken on a sunny day out she had planed for them. It was really a nice day. But looking at the pictures, she noticed that they were photographed from afar. Someone else had taken them. At the time, it was exiting to be followed around and worshiped like that, but in the last picture Blair saw the slightest unhappiness in her face, and the prince was not even looking at her, or at the person taking the picture. Blair sighed and kept going.

In a sea of Serena related photos, she stopped and the one and only picture she had of Dan Humphrey. The photo is a complete blur of Dan trying to get her into the frame with him and her fighting him for her life.

Dan wanted her to admit to the world that they were almost friend and after she kept refusing he grabbed her phone and tried to take a picture so she would have to deal with it. She fought him, hard, and that led to the picture being this blurry. But through the blur she could see the huge almost unflattering smile she had on. She can't even remember the last time she smiled like that around someone that wasn't Dan Humphrey.

_Don't hold your breath_

_cause we've already been here_

_There are trees to remember you by_

_These trees are cold but they're anticipating_

_The sun is gonna give the kiss of life_

Blair was so consumed in her thoughts she didn't even hear someone walking into her room.

"what'cha looking at?" Blair jumped at the voice but smiled when she saw it just Nate. He walked into her bedroom and flopped himself on her bad. Shoes and all. Blair smiled at him and sighed "nothing. Nothing at all" she said and walked over to her bed to lie next to him, leaving her phone at the foot of the bed.

"I heard about the whole Dan-Chuck-Prince thing you have going on" Nate said, "so I wanted to come check on you."

Blair smiled. She really loved this boy. Actually, this man.

"Yeah.." she half laughed "I'm living the dream". Nate snorted at her.

"I wish you and I were still together" Blair said after a moment of silence "thing were simpler then. There was no second-guessing. Both times, by the way."

Nate moved a bit so that they were looking in each others eyes. "I love you. You know that right?" he asked "and not the brotherly kind of love.. _I love you _love you." Blair nodded, "I love you too".

Nate smiled at that "that being said, we don't belong together." He said and took her hand "things were easy, sure, but you and me.. were better then easy. You are so much better them easy. We're lucky to have each other – but we're even luckier that we can move on. To a bigger love. You deserve a bigger love. You deserve the best love." He finished with a kiss on her forehead.

"Besides," Nate added "you so can not handle a fifth player. Especially when I'm that much better looking then all of them. Just imagine how confused you will be then!" he heard Blair chuckle and then sniff a little. Nate hugged her tightly and kissed the top of her head.

_I'll be the sky that lights up with fireworks_

_Whenever November comes_

_And you could be the greatest thing that has happened to me_

_Though I don't know you now_

Nate noticed Blair's phone at the foot of the bed. He grabbed it before Blair had a chance to react. He looked at the photo and managed to see a smiling Blair fighting off a very smiling Dan. Nate looked back at Blair, ad she just looked down. Giving her the phone back, he got up from the bed. "You're going to be fine, Blair. I promise you." Blair just shrugged.

Already with a one leg outside of her room Nate added ,"and contrary to what this awfully depressing song had to say, I think you know who he is. Right now. You know." Nate flashed her another perfect smile and just like that he was gone.

_I'm blowing breath on the windowpane_

_Sketching your name with my finger_

_I'm blowing breath on the windowpane_

_Sketching your face with my finger_

Looking at her phone one last time, she quickly dialed the number.

"Hello?" came his surprised voice.

"So I'm thinking that a Labrador is just what's missing in my life right now." Blair could hear Dan smile across the line.

"Really?" he asked her lightly

"Am I late?" Blair asked in return.

She heard Dan take a deep breath "no." he finally said, "you're just in time." Dan heard Blair let out a shaky breath.

"Can I take you on a proper date Blair Waldorf?" he asked her.

"Don't you want to know what happened?" Blair asked.

She heard Dan laugh "no. I rather take you to a movie."

"Well.. Okay then" Blair said, "pick me up in 30?"

"I'll be there," Dan said.

Somewhere else entirely on the upper east sine, Nate's phone buzzed. He picked it up – 2 new messages.

_**Thank you. And you are the prettiest. B.**_

_**Thanks man. Don't know what you did. Ur the best. Dan.**_

Nate smiled to himself. And they all think he's just a pretty face!

* * *

><p>Reviews make me writhe faster! lol 8)<p>

hope you liked it,

Michaela.

xoxo.


End file.
